Toil and TG Trouble
by Zentia
Summary: AKA Like a Witch in Heat (whatever you prefer). Another attempt at Scooby Doo TG but with multiple chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The round clock that hung on the green and white striped wall of Shaggy Roger's room chimed at the stroke of midnight.

The sounds of light snoring came from a rugged twenty-something under a green comforter in green striped pajamas in a queen sized bed with oak bed posts and headrest. A brown and black spotted Great Dane slept at the foot of the bed as moonlight blanketed him from the window just to the right of the bed. The light stretched as towards the closet on the other side of the room.

 _*Thump *Thump!_

Scooby's sensitive dog ears flicked at the light thumping coming within the closet. It was odd, but he passed it off as something falling off the shelf.

 _*THUMP *THUMP*THUMP!_

The noise became louder and more prominent. There was nothing really heavy in the closet to make such a loud sound on multiple accounts. This caused much alarm to Scooby as went wide eyed with some worry. What could be happening in there? A poltergeist? Thieves or aliens sneaking in through the roof? Scooby shivered at the wide possibilities.

His thoughts were interrupted as bright yellow light shone behind the closet door, leaking through the cracks accompanied by a low humming sound. The door creaked and slowly opened to reveal nothing but yellow light tunnel. Scooby in full cowardice mode shivered harder and darted under the bed with Shaggy still asleep. "Not now Scoob. We'll take a walk later….Zzzzz." mumbled his human friend as he turned in his bed, not fazed with the sound and light. Not surprising considering how he was a deep sleeper.

Scooby peeked from under the bed to see the yellow hypnotic vortex. Another thump was heard as a tossed box of Scooby Snax tied in string came out of the portal. Scooby was smart enough to know a trap when he saw one especially a trap that looks as much obvious as Freddy's. He just looked upon it with curiosity while still in fear mode, wondering what was going to happen next.

And not too soon, the box top opened all by itself and let out a pink mist that trialed its way towards Scooby. As it reached his nose, he sniffed and inhaled in it, which smelled like sweet enticing cherries. His head felt slightly woozy yet his eyes were wide like he was in a trance. He thought he heard voices in his head as well.

 _Take the box… Take the box… Take the box…_ the voice kept saying and he obeyed as his body began to move on its own. He gotten out from under the bed and walked over to the box and unconsciously grab the box in between his teeth.

Then, a strong tug sent Scooby flying through the portal with the door closing behind him with a slam yet did not bothered the deep sleeper in bed one bit.

After a short trip through the yellow tunnel, he felt himself tumbling over the dirt matted floor as he landed. He quickly looked behind him just to see the tunnel close out of existence.

He shook off dirt and dust like how he dries himself after every bath. His eyes took in his new surroundings, which felt strangely familiar. The place he ended up looked like a small circular one-room house or a sizeable hut, garnished with a dark olive green hue on the walls. There were a couple of wooden shelves and racks filled with bottles, jars and vials that were strangely labeled. Some of the containers were labeled as "Eye of Newt", "Spider Eggs", "Snake Venom", "Mummy Powder", "Toad Eyes", etc. along other bizarre ingredients. Though there were about four empty racks with a "To be filled" sign underneath. A couple of brooms were mounted on one section of wall. There were mahogany and cedar drawers and closets that hold some kind of clothing. An oak shelf next to that had old books occupying all of its five levels. Located in between the shelf and creaky oak door with a crescent moon carved into it was a glassless window. A mahogany table stood below a window in the east with two chairs on each side. An odd oval-shaped full body mirror and a circle of rune stones that's just as big as the mirror embedded into the wall next to it. The ceiling had a couple of hanging bronze lanterns and candles that lit the entire area and are directly over a huge pitch black cauldron filled with a bubbling pink liquid over a contained fire. A podium with a spell book was also located in front of it.

Scooby's snout immediately caught the strong sweet scent of raspberries and strawberries coming from the giant black pot. The cauldron's containments brought on his curiosity as the smell made him forgot about the predicament he was in and to go into scaredy cat mode. He sniffed around the cauldron till half way he spotted a ladle attached to the rim by a chain. Next to that was a piece of paper with a message: "Drink now – explanations later". This confused him greatly and brought up questions. Why does he need to drink it? What happens if he does? What explanations? In fact, why are his captors not here as he was the only one there and why dognap him in the first place?

A growl emitted from his stomach. He was getting hungry as well as thirsty and the smell was getting hard to resist. Those answers had to wait as part of the note indicated. He grabbed the ladle and dipped it into the bright pink bubbling brew. He brought the full ladle to his muzzle for a drink, letting it slide down his maw. He could really taste the berry flavor and it was fantastic! He wanted more! After drinking around ten more ladle full rounds, he started to get full and becoming slightly tired, setting the ladle to the side.

He let out yawn and lied down on his back onto the floor. His eyes fluttered a bit before they closed tight. A warm sensation soon spread throughout his body, making him shift slightly and twitch in response. The sensation soon became stronger that it made him moan. Then, his body started to morph while still in a sleepy unconscious state.

Pressure came to his hind legs as they cracked, shifted and inverted into human proportions, but had a much sleek and slender look to them. His hind paws undergone a similar change as pressure build up within them. Humanoid feet started to replace them as they developed heels and soles and increased the number of digits to five with toes with sharped black claws on each. Though paw pads still remained on the balls and toes of his newly developed dainty feet.

Pressure came to his midsection next. A pelvis started to form, giving him a waist and hips that became thinner and wider respectively. His butt bloated, swelled and rounded with fat. His red thick doggy dick unsheathed itself from a brown furry sac. He unconsciously humped the air as his crotch heated up and his meat throbbed. He let out a loud womanly moan when he shot a load of seed over his body. However, it wasn't the only thing happening to his member. Tingling came to his erection as it suddenly started to shrink by the inch until it receded back into the brown furry sac. His sac receded into his body along with his testes, leaving a pair of swollen fleshy lips in its place. Scooby moaned as his insides shift and transformed as he developed a female reproductive system with ovaries, a uterus, and etc. This caused an involuntary reaction as cum flushed out of his newly formed vagina as well as letting out a much more feminine sounding moan.

His upper torso underwent change next. His dog ribcage cracked and widened to match that of a human's as it stretched the fur and skin, but without pain. Two points on his chest tingled as hard dark nipples protruded from his fur with areolas that are the size of half-dollars. Beneath them, two mounds grew and slowly they became EE cup breasts, filling up with milk and building up in fatty tissue.

Unconsciously, his right forepaw groped the right breast and kneaded it. Scooby let out a more feminine moan than before in response to his paw's action onto his sensitive tit. The paw along with his forelegs started to morph. He developed humanoid arms with elbows and bendability. His groping paw developed a palm with padding. His digits increased by one as they lengthened and became slimmer, resembling a more human like appendage with more flexibility and joints. His claws/nails grew out of his new fingers as they pressed against the soft furred mounds, squeezing it until a small eruption of milk came out of it.

Finally, the transformation finished with his head and face. Cracking sounds were heard as his muzzle narrowed and his snout shrunk slightly to fit a feminine form, looking slightly similar to his cousin Scooby-Dee but chocolate colored. His eyelashes grew longer and fuller. Deep reddish brown hair grew out his scalp, cascading downward until it ended mid-back.

"Oooooohhhh~~….Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Scooby let out a feminine sounding moan as she finally climaxed again and let loose a stream of cum onto the floor, forming a small puddle beneath her thighs. And with that she became unconscious and fallen into a deep sleep.

About four hours later…

"Unnhhh…mmm…" Scooby groaned as she tossed and turned on the floor, beginning to stir a bit before awaking from her long sleep. She then smacked her dog lips/muzzle and turned on her left side. Her eyes fluttering opened with slightly blurred vision and started get up on all 'fours' only realizing something was wrong.

Her eyes shot opened in shock and awe as she saw two huge brown furred mounds hanging from her front. She tried to touch it with her paw only come across another startling revelation. Her paw was now like a human hand with thinly long dainty digits, padding in the palm and inch-long fingernail like claws. In a panic, she was now on both knees as she looked at her doglike hands, splaying and flexing the ten fingers. She then looked behind her to see her hind legs and paws went through great change as well. They were now inverted, long and slender with newly developed calves and heels. The paws were morphed into human feet with paw paddings and five black clawed toes. She wiggled and splayed the foreign digits too. Also, was her butt this big? She then spotted her hair and combed it with her shaky fingers as the strands felt silky smooth. She then cupped both breasts along with playing with her stiff black nipples with timid hands and shuddered how sensitive they were.

"Wha-?!" she immediately clasped her throat as she was caught off guard on higher pitched and feminine her voice became.

"What happened to me?!" she screamed aloud to no one. Yet she did get an answer as she heard main doorway opened.

"A Canisapien, that is, an anthropomorphic dog or dog-man or woman in your case. Known to be the main inhabitants of the planet, K-Nebula Nine." replied a little elderly woman with a green face and skin, a pointed nose, red hair, slight hunched back that wore a black pointed hat and a purple cloak while holding a broom. She set the broom right up on its straw end and snapped her fingers as it then bounced towards the broom rack and set itself on the top above four others.

"You did this?! TURN ME BACK NOW!" Scooby demanded as she snarled and bared her teeth at the witch while still in kneeling position.

"I don't think you're in position to back talk me or have you forgotten that you turned into a mouse last time you were here? You want that to be a permanent or are you willing to cooperate like the good little doggie you are, hmm?"

Scooby stopped snarling and whimpered in defeat after what the witch said. She really didn't have much of a choice at the moment.

"Now, Scooby," the old woman said while she took a seat at the table, "have a sit and I'll explain everything as promised. You can get up and walk, can you?"

Scooby was uncertain how these human legs worked. Sure, she may have walked on her hind legs before, but recently got this new pair that were alien to her even if she seen many humans walked. She shifted her left leg to be in a one-knee kneeling position. Then, she tried to stand up on both feet, only to get a feeling of vertigo with her new sense of height. It caught her off slight balance as she shuffled to stand straight.

"Wh-whoa!" she said as started to stumbled a bit more and headed towards the wall to keep balance. She gripped the wall to keep herself from falling. She tried to walk again with one hand on the wall and moved both feet to walk straight forward.

As she headed towards the table, she stopped as she found herself in front of the full body mirror along the way. She took a good hard long look at her reflection.

 _I…I look…pretty._

The feminine thought invaded her mind as she looked at the details of her new form in the mirror. From her head of full and luscious silky reddish brown to her feminine face and muzzle to her curvy torso with huge tits to down to her shapely woman legs with her pooch cooch attaching in between. She turned around slightly so she could see her backside as well. Her hair covered most of the upper back and she can see some of the natural patches of black fur esp. the dark spot right before the tail base and above her bubbly butt with her tail swishing from side to side slightly. She still couldn't believe that this is what she had become, a beautiful specimen that males would beg for.

"Are you done admiring yourself?" the witch said which made Scooby broke out of her mirror trance and made her way towards the table, now seeming to get a hang of walking without using the wall.

She sat across from the Grand Witch with her arms crossed across her chest and instinctively, overlapped one leg over the other while wearing a disgruntled expression on her face.

"As I said before, you're a Canisapien, a half dog, half human hybrid creature that are the main populace of the K-Nebula Nine planet that isn't much different from earth. More specifically a deep forest community called Lennek Lockswood that consists of many magic users, sages, alchemists, and the like. Don't worry about language barriers as the language of Barquenese resembles English. That is where you'll be going to do your assignment."

The witch pulled out a rolled up sheet of paper from her left arm sleeve. She unfurled it onto the table to reveal it to be a numbered list from 1 to 200 with what looks like to be weird items like Dirge Lupus Hair, Dragon Scale, Fairy Fungus, Enlargement Elixir, etc. Then, she pointed towards the empty racks.

"Your assignment is, of course, to fill up the empty racks with the items on the list. These items are common on the planet you are going to whereas most are near nonexistent on this planet, let alone the spirit world. Not to mention the high prices for some imports. How will you fill these racks up you may ask? I'll show you."

She then pulled out a wooden wand from her right arm sleeve and pointed it at the bookshelf from across the room. A red dusted tome glow a greenish hue as it pulled itself off the shelf and floated towards the table and opened itself in the middle, revealing a fountain pen in the crease. She took the pen and drew a dark shaded circle. She picked up a small rock from the floor and dropped it into the circle as it fell into it like a hole. Then, a hole appeared over the top left rack where the pebble dropped slowly onto it. Scooby just stared in awe at the magical event that took place.

"As you can see, just draw a shaded circle and drop the item into it and it'll immediately go into the rack. To get a majority of these items, you'll going to have to work for them while working with a Siberian husky by the name of Derrick, who is the town's go to alchemist and potion maker and highly skilled warlock. He also has the title of 'The Canine Casanova'. You see, he only takes females under his wing for apprenticeships which explains why you're now the opposite gender. Don't worry; it is a snap to turn you back to normal after you're done. So any questions before I set you on your way dearie?"

"Yes! Why me?" Scooby said demandingly and bluntly yet still trying to get used to the sound of her new voice with her arms folded across her chest. Not to mention just realizing that she lost her speech impediment.

"Firstly, you being a dog already made you a perfect Canisapien candidate as the transformation you endured is quicker than with a human. Secondly, you are just one of the few who have ever dared to come to the Spirit World during the incident the last time you came here and that your essence was easy enough to track in the real world. Thirdly, as you can see, I'm short behind helpers. My second youngest sister, the Owl Witch, is busy teaching at a magic school while the youngest, the Cat, is traveling in the orient for business in the Black Magic Market. I'm staying as house sitter and- "

The witch abruptly stopped, stood up, aimed her wand towards the window and shot a stray lightning bolt at something outside which let out shrill shriek. Scooby reacted in shock to see what she had shot as she looked out the window. About 4 meters away, she saw what looked like a gray 3ft rat lying on its side with deep red pupil less eyes, huge buck teeth, three long sharp claws on all of its twelve digits, and what looked like green fur on its back but actuality was green moss! It got up dizzily, but after getting a hold of itself, it hissed at the two and scurried into the woods.

"Swamp Rat mating season." She said as both sat down again. "They always scavenge for food during this time and the winter. Little buggers keep trying to get in. Anymore questions?"

"How long is this going to take?" Scooby said as she looked at the long list again, scratching her head at some of the items and hoped that it won't take the rest of her life. What is a Leek Mandragora anyway?

"Depends. Mostly about a year's worth at tops."

"A year?!" Scooby yelled in shocked. She can't afford to be stuck in this body for a year! Not to mention being away from her loved ones.

"Bu-but what about my-?"

"Friends and family? It's been already taken care of with a combination of a memory erasing and a reality bending spell that made them forget all about you, which is what I did when you were lured here and knocked out by the transformation potion. Don't worry, like your current form, it is reversible. Not to mention when I was talking about a year, I was referring to the timeframe of the planet you're going to as in that time works differently there than earth. Time moves at a slower pace so a year there is about a month earth's time."

Scooby donned a devastated look on her face after hearing that. Not only stuck for a year in a foreign female body and sent to a foreign world, but everyone she knew all too well have forgotten about all her. Deep within her, she wanted to lash out at the witch and force her to reverse everything right then and now even with the promise of everything being reverse after but what good that would do esp. against magical beings with the advantage? She had to follow along to do the task and go to other world. She had no choice. Speaking of which…

"How do I get to this world anyway?" Scooby managed to speak out.

"The answer to that is over there." said the witch as she pointed towards the circle of rune stones next to the mirror. "And with that, it's time for your departure."

She then led Scooby to the section of the wall with the rune stones. She did a chant while waving her wand left, right, up and down in strange movement patterns.

" _Alux kabrium xigbus cosmolitus!_ "

One by one in clockwise rotation, the rune stones started to glow a bright orange simultaneously with the glow of the witch's wand while Scooby watches in awe. Then, a portal opened in the center to reveal a huge redwood forest that happens to be near the outskirts of some kind of town in a distance. Scooby had a question on her mind though.

"Why not just connect me directly to his house?"

"I thought it would be best for you to get acquainted with the 'neighborhood' and to get you used to your new surroundings. It is going to be your temporary home after all. Also, his house is the only one that has a roof in the shape of a blue wizard's hat along with a sign that says 'Power & Potions'. You can't miss it. Oh, before I forget; I need to give you something else before you go. Come."

The witch led Scooby to the closet and opened it to reveal long black and purple cloaks on wooden hangers inside. She shifted through them until she came across the one she was looking for.

"Aha!" she said as she pulled out a large zippered dark black cloak with long sleeves and many zipper pockets on the front, three on the left side and three on the right as well on the inside of it. She gave it to Scooby and told her to wear it. Scooby was puzzled at first yet did so. It covered most of her body with her bust pushing out in the front; it felt warm and slightly itchy in some places esp. on the nips yet still comfortable.

"It's early autumn season over there and this would keep you warm for the time being and during the winter when it'll be harsh."

"But what about bringing other clothes? Do I need them?" Scooby replied, wondering how often the inhabitants there wore clothing and hoping that she didn't have to. Even as a normal male dog, the concept of clothes were strange to her and even when wearing costumes were fun at times, they tend to get hot and itchy after a while. She doesn't understand why humans wear them all the time.

"No need. It's basically a nudist colony over there, so don't be surprise to see bare buxom breast and sacs and shafts hanging out at this point as the temperature wouldn't be considerably low. Usually they cover themselves during rain, sleet or snow and other times of extreme weather and climate change when necessary. Oh, another thing to point out is the currency."

She unzipped the top left pocket and took out a few things, mainly small bones and paws of bronze, gold, and silver colors.

"This is the currency. It's similar to dollars and coins from where you live. The bones are the dollars and the pawlings are the coins. Bronze is valued at one, silver is valued at five, and gold is valued at ten. Understandable, right?"

Scooby just nodded her head in response. It did sound similar to the concept of pennies, nickels, and dimes along with dollar bills just with bones and paws.

"Also, one last thing."

The witch waved her wand and then touched Scooby's collar with the wand's tip as it glowed white. Scooby felt the collar loosen around her neck and the material transforming into a thin aqua colored chain yet keeping the S-tag intact, making it look like a necklace.

"Don't want anyone to think you're a slave or part of a prostitute ring."

Scooby could only nervously gulp in response to that.

"Now I've gave you all what you need and need to know. So grab the list and the book so now you're ready to go."

Scooby did so. She took the list and folded about four times so it'll fit into the front right pocket of the cloak and held on to the book by placing it under her arm. She then faced the portal about to step through until the witch stopped her.

"Just to give you a fair warning and advice before you depart. Scooby, remember when I said that your gender and form can be reversed?"

"Um, yes…why?" Scooby replied with a hint of concern and worry.

"There is a catch. Your current form can be made permanent if you get impregnated and with female hormones producing within and coursing through your body, you'll be in heat at times and experience primal and sexual urges. Be careful and be in control and resist." The witch sternly spoke to her with a serious expression on her face. "Now, go. I'll close the portal immediately after you step through. Best of luck, dearie."

"O-okay, I will." Scooby responded, feeling unsure even more so about all this now with her old gender at stake, but she had to be vigilant to do the task and be in control. What other choice does she have? She was already too deep into this to anything about it.

With a deep breath, she stepped through the portal into a new world, in a new place, in a new body, and in a new gender.


	2. Welcome to Lennek

She stepped onto a soft dirt path strewn with autumn colored leaves that blanket it in patches and grass that closed in on the path from the left and right. She looked back to see the witch nod and then saw her closed the portal with a flick of her wand. She got a look at her surroundings for a moment.

' _She wasn't kidding about this world being like Earth…'_ she thought as she looked at the towering redwoods along with a few spruces, sequoias and other types of familiar trees with red, yellow, orange and brown foliage hanging onto the limbs that blocked partial midday sunrays. She heard a couple of blue jays and robins tweeting out tunes on the branches. She looked up to see cloud patches in against the sky blue background where a flock of birds migrated south in triangle formation.

There were the unearthly and the unfamiliar too. Looking back down she had seen were a couple of mushrooms attached to the base roots of trees that came in unusual array of colors of green, turquoise, and pink. A few exotic looking flowers came into view mingled with some ferns and bushes on her left and right that were just as colorful with bright neon colored petals with teeth like thorns on their edges and styles and stigmas that look like thin tongues. She even saw a flower engulfed a fly as it landed on the stigma which was startling to say the least.

Other weird creatures came out of a nearby hole in the ground to her left. A couple of rabbits, one gray furred with antlers and one brown and white furred mix with goat horns, popped out of it and scurried across to the other side into the bushes, barely paying attention to the observer. A family of possum-like creatures was hanging on their tails while covering their whole bodies with batwings and sleeping. Among other type of fauna has appeared were purple colored moles with flowers on their backs that been popping in and out of holes, few blue butterflies fluttered with snowflake wings that dropped an icy powder that sent a chill in the air, etc.

Despite some of the strangeness, for Scooby, the nature scene felt serene and rather relaxing. It was something that kept her mind off the predicament that she was force into even just for a moment. However, the peaceful scene was interrupted by a deafening noise that came above the treetops that scattered the animals into hiding.

 _*RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWR!_

Scooby flinched and ducked slightly in response and quickly looked up into the sky. She saw the yellow underbelly of a giant green scaled quadruped creature with a pair of dark leathery wings, long ivory claws on three digit feet, a long slithery tail and a long neck, and a head with a pair of ivory spikes underneath both sides of its jaws and black horns on top. It flapped its enormous wings a couple times before letting out another deafening roar and headed west away from the town to some unknown destination.

' _I…I guess I should get a going…'_ Scooby inwardly suggested as she started to walk towards the small little village with large strides, not waiting around to become dragon chow if it decided to fly back.

She approached the town as it became much bigger as she came closer as the dirt path became more like a slightly wider man-made stone one. The path leaded her to black steel arch with a wooden sign labeled, "Lennek" and where the stone path forked into three. From there, she was able to get a better look of the small town. It looked like a town that belong in the mid to late 19th century with most of the wooden and brick buildings being two-stories at the highest and she was able to see smoke rising from some, either coming from chimneys or a fire pit. The four rows of buildings preoccupied areas surrounding both sides of each path and each building had lampposts next to their entrances that contained a small pile of strange red orange stones.

Plenty of the one story buildings were in the two center rows and by the signs and by some of the stands, it was clear that this was a marketplace. She could also spot a water fountain surrounded by four park benches in front of a two story building with a sign calling it "Town Hall". She strolled down the marketplace and took in the scenery.

There was a vegetable stand in front of some kind of grocery store with plenty of familiar looking foods inside some barrels, baskets, and boxes yet either having some kind of strange color or texture to it. Such as vegetables that look like green radishes in the shape of hearts and reddish orange potatoes, and green fruit in shape of stars and white grapes.

The butcher's next door sold a variety of meat from the littlest to largest of beasts. Meat in glass containers seemed familiar to her like ham, chicken, and turkey. Skinned meat hanged from the ceiling that belonged to something as big as a horse or cow. She could definitely smell the aroma of raw brisket emitting from the exposed entrance. She definitely drooled at the thought of eating some ribs and steaks at the end of the day for dinner.

She could even smell what she could have for desert as her snout picked up the sweet scents of the baker's across the street with its loaves and sticks of bread mingling in baskets whereas the cakes, pies, and other types of delicious pastries were kept in glass containers and counters for display and freshness. She licked her chops and tried not to drool too much.

She passed a couple of indoor and outdoor restaurants along with a grooming nail and beauty salon, a store that potion ingredients which she made a mental note to check there for listed items later, a spell book shop, a store that sold glasswork including dinner plates, vases, and windows, and a clothing store called Warlocke's Wardrobes that sold plenty of cloaks like the one she was wearing yet in different colors as well as pointy witch and wizard hats with wide brims and other kinds of mage accessories like rune stone necklaces, satchels, and crystal balls. Finally at the end of the street, there was Gareth's Gears and Weapons, a blacksmithing place just opposite of the wardrobe.

What was as interesting as the marketplace with things familiar to earth and the unfamiliar were the dog people. There were many kinds of Canisapiens of different breeds that were not too dissimilar to ones on earth that she could identify. From Afghans to Malamutes to Yorkshires, you name the breed; it can be possibly spotted in the slightly crowded market street section. Also, when the Grand Witch talked about how it was like a nudist colony? She definitely wasn't kidding! Nearly all the males and females she passed by were in the buff, exposing their fuzzy and furry breasts and genitalia for everyone to see.

Of course, there were some dogs wearing clothing which made Scooby didn't feel that she was out of place. Some male and female dogs were wearing cloaks like the one she had but in different colors like violet, red, and green and some were button down instead of zippered. Quite a few were also wearing straw hats, sailor hats, sun hats, bonnets, and of course the witch and wizard types. The dogs that own the shops had workers clothes on too. The female white and tan Brittany that ran the food stand outside the grocers wore a white apron with head covering, the grey shorthaired male Pit Bull butcher of the meat shop wore a bloodstained black apron, and the male Dalmatian wore a flour caked apron with the usual bakers cap. Gareth, the brown and black German shepherd, wore a black leather apron and gloves as he pounded away on a heated sword blade with a hammer on an anvil. Scooby felt slightly weird when she stared at the male pounding away with his muscular furred arms flexing and his pectorals moving after every breath and grunt. She just shook her head and went on after that.

She even met a new type of animal never seen back on earth that happened to pull a wooden cart driven by an old greyhound. It looked like a pachyderm with a rough grey skin and hide and quadruped. It had three thick dull claws on each foot, a long tail, and axe-like beak for a mouth. It made a low bellowing sound, like a Wookie from Star Wars, especially when she petted it. A karaboughra the greyhound called it, specifically Beatricia as it was a female.

She made it to the bench in front of the fountain and sat down, laying down the book to her side. She let out sigh in slight exasperation as well as a breath of rest. She looked around from where she sat and took in more detail of the town. To her left, there was a white two story saloon and brothel called the 'Spellbinders' Circle' and to her right, made her exclaimed to herself.

"They have a spa here?!"

As she said, there was a spa that was a huge log cabin with stone base, looking like a snow mountain resort place. There was sign hanging on the front saying "Malamut Massage Spa Specialists" with a small sign below on a two legged post outside the entrance that said "Mud Baths for 50 Bones!" It sounded dirty but relaxing to say the least.

' _Now if only they had a buffet._ ' She thought while looking down at her furred cleavage. ' _And still being a male_.'

Her paw cupped her covered left breast and she gave it a light squeeze.

"Ooooh~…" she quietly moaned.

Why did female bodies have to be so sensitive? She could vaguely remember much what happened during her transformation but she remembered feeling intense pleasure as it went on and that it felt insanely good! This is definitely going to be a problem during her stay. She needed to find a way to keep her sex drive and libido in check. But where to start?

After a few minutes of pondering, a shadow loomed over in front of her. She looked up to see a female anthro poodle that appeared to be…examining her?

She looked to be around 5ft 4in height, just 4 inches below Scooby's. She had pink revealing skin around her body with tufts of white fur covering some sections. White fur was on her head, her long drooping ears, around her neck just above her bare DD breasts, her pelvis region over her cooch, around her thighs midway, around her wrists and ankles and three on her thin tail.

The poodle continued to stare at Scooby with much stern for a few more minutes.

"Um, ex-excuse me. Can…can I help you?" Scooby stuttered out.

"Can you show me your tits?" the poodle responded with a lax smile, losing the sternness her face had before.

"Wh-what?!" Scooby stammered at the request.

"Oh please! Please, can I see your breasts? I just want to see!" the poodle chirped while jumping up and down with her tail wagging excitedly.

Scooby still didn't know how to react with this. Though the commotion she had been causing was attracting unwanted attention nearby and she bashfully complied. She got up and unzipped the top of her cloak until it reached her and let her double EEs spill out in the open with a breeze causing the nips to become erect.

"Oooooo, a nice huge set! They're almost as big as Mistress's! They're natural and not magically enhanced, right?"

"N-no. Not really." Scooby answered, ' _Unless potion forced transformations counts.'_ she inwardly added. "Um, who is this Mistress?" the Dane questioned.

"That's what the showgirls call our boss. I work at the saloon and brothel over there." the poodle pointed towards the building just towards the left. "Ever since Tamie and Maelyn have left for Barkelin, we're short on showgirls and dancers at the moment and I've been asked to get some new recruits! Oh and where are my manners? The name's Tenali by the way. What's yours?"

"Scooby…my name's Scooby." She said, leaving out the Doo part in case it sounded much odd or suspicious to her and others.

"Seeing that you're new here, what brings you to our little town? Here for a visit or mostly business, I guess, seeing that you have a Teleporter Tome." Tenali said as she pointed towards the book on the bench. Pretty observant this poodle is.

"Yeah, I'm on a fetch quest to get things for a witch and she told me to meet up with this Derrick for help. Do you know where he lives?"

The poodle flinched a bit at the name. "Derrick lives near the end of town where most of the houses are. I've met him few times before and he's a nice guy and all. However, I've heard some rumors about the Casanova knocking up some female apprentices. Probably not true, but just to let you know." This made Scooby slightly uneasy and made her extra cautious when she meets him.

"Well, anyways, as I said before, I'm looking for recruits and since you have the assets for it, I was wondering if you can dance?"

"Dance? Um, I'm not much of a good dancer and I'm not interested in joining, sorry. But thanks for telling me where Derrick lives so I should go now." She said while starting to walk away with her tome. However, the poodle grabbed onto her sleeve.

"Oh please! Can I at least treat you for a drink and show you the place? Maybe it'll change your mind into joining us? Please?" Tenali pleaded with the classic puppy dog eyes trick and whimpering. It definitely made it hard for Scooby to decline.

"*Sigh, Alright, I'll go but just for a drink." Scooby admitted defeat.

"Yay! You won't regret it!" the poodle took her by the hand dragged her towards the saloon.

They passed through the double door entrance that had a sign saying "No Pups Under 18 Allowed" and another that had "Today's Specials" with some alcoholic cocktails and rum. The prior sign intrigued her as aging seems to be similar to humans. How old is she now in human years? She guessed probably somewhere in her twenties judging by her body and looks.

The two dogs stepped into a large room with blue painted walls, red hanging lanterns that dimly illuminated the ceiling, and wood flooring. A bar was on the left side of the room with beer bottles that filled a back shelf with a mirror just above it. Another shelf next to it contained glass and porcelain beer mugs and cups and next to that looked like some kind of wooden ice box that most likely held some bottled, chilled drinks and pitchers. A sign above it had names of many drinks including nonalcoholic. The bar counter had beer taps labeled with many kinds of alcohol types from ale to whiskey. The bartender was a 6ft black and light brown Doberman, light brown covering his hands, feet, and chest and black covering the rest of his body that just wore a black apron and was cleaning a glass mug over a sink. The sink signaling to Scooby that plumbing seems to be present in this canine civilization. Surrounding the bar, there were plenty of wooden barstools with soft cushions on top.

On the opposite end of the room was a semi-circular stage with a red curtain backdrop that took up nearly half of the wall and a door to the right of it with a sign saying "Showgirls/Employees Only". Lamps from above shone done on two shiny bronze poles stood erect and spaced some few feet apart.

Perpendicular of the bar and the stage was the bathrooms; the male side having a simple picture of an anthro dog with a dick on the door whiles the female side having a simple picture of an anthro dog with breasts.

In the middle of it all were about ten round wooden tables scattered around the room. Their seats filled with mostly male bar patrons with some females here and there of various breeds. Some were playing cards and some used magic to levitate their card hands. Some were having arm wrestling matches; others smoked cigars and used magic to morph the smoke into strange shapes and even animals; a few were just having a jolly time chugging down beer, laughing and talking about a variety of things with their tails wagging.

"Come on and have a seat!" Tenali said as she gestured towards the seats at the bar. Scooby followed and sat next to her. The Doberman then went ahead to talk to the poodle.

"Hey, Tenali, so got a new recruit already?"

"Not really, but I'm treating her for a drink and let her watch a show to see if I could change her mind. Oh, Scooby, this is Damond. He's the owner and manager of this place."

"Um, hi, nice to meet you." Scooby said as she reached out her paw-hand for a shake.

"Nice to meet you too, my dear." He said as grabbed Scooby's hand and kissed it and gave her wink afterward.

Scooby was taken aback by the out of nowhere romantic gesture. And she thought that this Derrick was supposed to be the Casanova around here. Yet she felt some kind of warmth beneath the fur of her face. Was…was she blushing? A sense of attraction to him? No, it can't be that, right? She shrugged it off.

"Oh, Damond does this to nearly all females. It's becoming a habit for him." Tenali spoke up.

"Heh, a beautiful dame deserves the best greeting, I always say. So what do you like to drink? It'll be on the house for the newcomer."

"I'll take Applescotch Ale."

"I'll just have Starfruit juice. I'm not good with alcohol. Bad experience once." Scooby remembered what would be known as her worst New Year's Eve back on Earth where she accidentally drank two bottles of champagne, mistaking them for sparkling cider. Let's just say having a hangover and waking up in the city pound is not a good way to start off the New Year.

After finishing up their drinks, Tenali paid her tab and lead Scooby towards the stage and in front of the door.

"I like you to meet the rest of the crew." The poodle said as she opened the door to reveal some kind of large dressing room with blue walls like the main room.

Large dressers topped with vanity mirrors had small lamps for lighting along with plenty of cosmetic products from lipsticks to mascara to powder. Colorful feathered scarves hanged off of them as well as some of the full body mirrors nearby. There were boxes that seem to hold some props for show such as tassels, metal batons, and feathered headdresses. She even saw some spell books as well as books on exotic dancing. There was a grey music box with a crank on a stand with grey smooth stone like discs the size of CDs with runes along the edge next to it.

The dog showgirls were quite the beauties with such sizeable busts especially the one in the back with the FF cups. There was a tan pharaoh hound who was putting on makeup, a blond furred Papillion trying on feathered scarves in front of a full body mirror, a Dalmatian with short black hair twirling a baton near the doorway facing the stage on the left wall, a jet black cocker spaniel sat near a dresser as she read a enchantment in a spell book while smoking, and in the back was a maroon afghan hound applying powder to her face.

"Hey, girls!" Tenali spoke up catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"So you found a recruit, huh?" the Papillion spoke with a hint of Valley Girl accent.

"A Danesh? Don't see much of them in this neck of the woods." The spaniel said donning an accent that sounded similar to French. Scooby caught the Danesh and concluded that's what her breed is called.

"Bet she just dragged some poor girl against her will to be here" said the Dalmatian sarcastically.

"Well, she refused at first but I offered her a drink and a show to see what we do so she can give it a chance and she agreed. So hopefully your performance out there will change her mind about not being a showgirl. Also, her name is Scooby. Scooby, girls. Girls, Scooby." Tenali said as they greeted and introduced themselves to the newcomer and vice versa. The Dalmatian introduced herself as Cheza, the Papillion as Venira, the spaniel as Zera, the pharaoh hound as Porsha, and the Afghan as Castille.

"If she is going to be a showgirl, she definitely needs to have the right body for it. So how about you strip down for us? Hmm." The Pharaoh hound spoke which reminded Scooby of Jessica Rabbit from 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit?'

Scooby tensed at the request. Again, what is up with everyone wanting to see her breasts? She still felt obliged to do it anyways as she set her book down and unzipped the cloak fully letting it furled onto the ground, revealing tits and all. She blushed beneath her furry face as all eyes were on her. Some looked on at awe and with a slight bit of jealousy in their eyes even wondered if they're real or not.

"Whoa, nice tits you got there! I'm almost jealous!" said Cheza.

"Ooh, she's almost as big as you, Castille!" Venira chirped.

"Well, the lady sure does have the body for work, but what kind of magic can you use, hon?" Castille said with a southern western accent.

"Ma-magic? Um, sorry, but I don't know any magic. I've never been taught it. My mother didn't trust it and never see any use of it so we lived out in the forest away from nearby villages and cities that were under magical influence." Scooby thought up a lie really quick. "After her death a few years ago, I had to live on my own and had to do odd jobs just eat and stay at a place for rent. Currently, I'm doing a fetch quest for a witch." She added while looking at her tome.

The others had looks of shock and sympathy on their faces about the whole story. They said their condolences for her and she thanked them for it but said it would be better to move on from that topic which they all agreed upon. That is until they noticed her S necklace where she also said that it was motherly related.

"Might as well go on stage now. Can't leave the crowd waiting." Cheza said while twirling the baton a bit and taking the music box and stand with her as she went onto the stage.

"Oh you're definitely going to enjoy this!" Tenali exclaimed as the others went to get a better view of Cheza and the audience behind the stage curtain.

After gaining the attention of the bar patrons as the lights of the bar dimmed and the ones on stage brightened, the Dalmatian took one of the discs and slid it into a slot on the side. She then turned the crank about ten times and then music started to play. The melodic sounds of string and woodwind instruments filled the room as Cheza started to dance. Twirling the baton, she swayed her hips, swishing her tail and did a belly dance, even throwing in some high kicks. She also did lewd actions with her baton while she danced such as, licking it, sliding it between her breasts, her butt and even her moist slit.

Then the real magic began. She twirled again while her hands glow a bright red. Suddenly, the baton caught on fire! Not just that though as the color of the fire changed from red to blue to purple to black to white. It didn't even seem to burn her hands in the process.

Soon, the fires extinguished and her hands glowed yellow. The baton seemed to become more flexible and malleable as she wrapped it around her neck like a scarf. She then caressed the baton with glowing blue hands. The inanimate object turned into something more animate as the coiled steal became slightly longer. One end became a rattling tail while the other end morphed into the head of a cobra; the rest of the body became scaly and thick. She still danced with the snake still coiled around her neck and she even kissed it!

As she continued entertaining the crowd with her magical exotic dancing, Scooby looked upon in awe. It was such great display of magic that she has ever seen before. It did tempt her to see if she could be able to something similar with this body. Even the dancing seemed fun to her as well. Especially playing with that rod…licking it…caressing it between her breasts and butt….inserting it in her tight pussy.

' _GAH! Stop thinking like that! You're supposed to be a guy, remember!'_ she thought as she shook her head, taking a few steps back so no one could notice.

Scooby turned her attention to the audience rather than the onstage performance to keep her mind from more feminine thinking.

Bad move.

She looked at the majorly male crowd as they continued to look at Cheza's act. Some whooped and hollered from time to time and even made sexual comments towards her, but the Dalmatian continued to ignore and dance while they all stared on. It was also causing another kind of reaction to the dogs in the audience, most notably in the crotch area. Scooby could see their pricks rising from their furred sacks, which to her surprise, looked more human like with mushroom tips. Their erections stood tall and proud, ranging from 7 inches to a foot in length, with knots nears the base. She could see them massaging and stroking their shafts with pre-cum oozing from the tip and shooting out seed soon after.

So long…so thick…so meaty… so delicious looking.

Flashes of erotic thoughts soon poured into her mind. She imagined those fleshy rods impaling her pussy hard, massaging her pussy-folds and rubbing up against her inner walls. She imagined receiving a major pounding in the tail hole while sitting on the lap of a Border terrier. She imagined sucking off a Boxer as he sat on a barstool, feeling it throb as it brushes against her tongue. She panted at those thoughts, drooling as her tongue hang out. Her face started to heat up a bit. Her tail swished back and forth excitedly, rubbing up against the cloak's material. She also felt wetness in the crotch area.

Scooby regained her senses as she shook her head and backed up a bit. She quickly ducked back into the dressing room, hoping no one has seen her. She fumbled with the zipper as she pulled it all the way down. Her tits were capped with stiff nipples and with a squeeze from her fingers, milk shot out to her surprise.

"Oooooohhhhhhh~" she moaned as her knees buckled when an orgasm hits her and her snatch became wet, soaking her inner thighs soon after.

Her hand reached to her nether regions and touched her hound honey that soaked into her fur, hearing squishing on impact. She looked at her soaked fingers with great worry.

"Oh no…" she muttered.

Then, a revelation just hit her. When she saw the showgirls for the first time, she admitted that they were beautiful and pretty but didn't have that sense of attraction towards them like when she would have had as a male. Heck, she felt a slight sense of breast envy when she saw Castille's huge mams.

However, that attraction came up when she looked at the males in the crowd. The males with furred muscles, some with a runner's build and others with body builder/gym-rat frames, with their cocks of various lengths and thickness aroused her. Her body craved for them. She couldn't get enough of it. She couldn't stop thinking about it. Her sexual appetite grew intense; it was getting harder to resist it.

' _Those males…so tasty lookin'…mmm…I like to su-… Argh! Keep it together, Scooby! You're beginning to act like Daphne!'_ she thought, trying to get her head cleared of any feminine ideas.

Then, applause and cheering were heard from the main room as well as the absence of music. Cheza's performance was over.

She heard Tenali walked into the room, catching the Danesh off guard. Scooby quickly zipped up her cloaked and turned to the poodle quickly. She just smiled nervously at her.

"Something wrong, Scooby? You've been shaking your head and were panting quite a bit." The poodle voiced her concerns.

"Uh…nothing! Nothing's wrong! Just have a…a slight headache." Scooby lied as she held her head for a bit. "Do you know where I can find some medicine?" she added as an excuse to leave.

"Yeah, the doctor's place is near the entrance on the left path when you enter the town."

"Thanks for that." Scooby said as she was about to leave.

"But what about my job offer? Could at least get an answer?"

"Sorry, but I…I need to think it over a bit. I'm going have to decline for now. Is that okay?"

"Oh, alright. It's understandable." Tenali said with a solemn smile.

After the two said their goodbyes, Scooby left the saloon and headed towards the doctor's place.


	3. Welcome to Lennek 2

Scooby's POV

I followed the poodle's directions towards the doctor's place. I walked quickly on the path so I didn't run into any distractions, at least, anything that would have led to dirty thoughts like at the saloon. Of course, I had some male onlookers that seem to have an eye out for me, making some attracting gestures. I just nervously smiled and waved at them and moved on, blushing a bit.

Soon, I reached my destination. It was a one story brick building with a wooden sign saying 'Dr. Saven's Office' posted on the ground before a small path with stone steps leading towards the front door. I was greeted with the smell of leather, wood and some funky odor that probably was disinfectants as I walked in. The receptionist area looked like a study room with an empty wooden desk with some papers and notebooks on the right of the room with some writing tools. Over that a wooden cuckoo clock hung there next to the window. On the left were some cushioned chairs, a coat hanger and a shelf filled with books. Boy, Velma would have a field day reading them. Between those, a door with a small opaque glass window with a sign hanging labeled, "Doctor in Session" and behind it, I heard a muffled conversation. Looks like I was in for a wait.

I sat down in one of the chairs and looked over at the shelf of books. I scanned some of them, of course, mostly medicinal and anatomy stuff. That is until I spotted some specific titles such as "Your Female Body" and "Estrus and You". I gulped loudly at the words estrus, things that my female body will go through and I'm not happy about what happens when the time comes. I've witnessed the horrors of periods because of Daphne and Velma's 'time of the month' as Freddy calls it and esp. Daphne when she gets in a foul mood and her emotions were like a scary roller coaster. Poor Fred, him getting the blunt of it all. Even the females at the local dog park I've seen get easily agitated and aggressive even my cousin Scooby Dee at times on the movie set. Not to mention the cramping and bleeding.

Estrus is something I dreaded more especially in the situation I was in. I've seen many females in heat and their horniness really shows when they try to mate with many males they can get their paws on. Also, it is the period of high pregnancy risk which is something I really want to avoid on my fetch quest. And already with me being more attracted to males now makes it a lot tougher.

Out of curiosity, I took a peek in the books, learning some basics and more such as from 3 weeks to a month is the length of an estrus and the pain and pleasure that comes with it. Now I hope the doc can give me pills for that.

I heard the doorknob turn and had to put the book away. Came out were two Canisapiens, one looked like a female white furred Bedlington terrier wearing a matching colored purse or handbag over her shoulder. The other was a jet black male giant schnauzer with a grey muzzle, showing his age and wore glasses and a long white buttoned doctor's coat as big as the cloak I was wearing.

"Now just take two of these pills twice a day to prevent bloating and cramps." Said the doc as he pulled out a glass bottle of pills from his deep front pocket and gave it to her.

"Thanks a bunch, doctor!" the terrier replied and gave him some bones for payment.

"And thank you for coming in today. Come back if you still experience the symptoms after you finish the bottle."

"Okay, I will!"

She waved goodbye to the doc and soon she was gone. Then he focused his eyes on me and greeted me.

"A new face, I see. Hello there, I'm Dr. Saven. And you are?"

"Oh, hi, I'm Scooby and I'm here for business. Well, on a fetch quest for a witch and going to be staying in town for a year and need Derrick from Power & Potions to help me."

"Oh, so you're working with him? Knew Derrick when he set shop some years ago. Really nice guy. Don't believe some of the rumors though. Those apprentices should have known better when getting close the Pornsettas unprepared." He said with a hint of anger and annoyance but quickly calmed down with a smiling face, "Well, anyway, what brings you here today?"

"As you know I'm here strictly for business, and well, I'm not planning on having puppies anytime soon so I was wondering if you have anything that can stop the estrus cycle for the time being?"

"Estrus is a natural cycle in the female body, not even with magic can completely stop it, well, without certain unpleasant side effects." I gulped at that fact. "However, I do have something that can reduce the intensity of being in heat. Come."

He led me into what looked like an examination room that didn't look too dissimilar to the office with it being undecorated wooden walls. A small cushioned leather examination table covered in a sheet on the left, a cabinet with glass doors filled with foggy glass medicine bottles that were filled with either liquid syrup or pills occupied the right corner next to the sink. Another drawer cabinet that looked to hold medical equipment was next to the sink and another door labeled 'Restroom' just right beside the table. Some certificates were framed on the walls to show his authenticity. I had to admit the wooden interior felt homely than most rooms at the vet.

He went over to the cabinet and grabbed a corked green glass bottle filled with white tablets.

"This here is a heat reducer as said before reduce the effects when undergoing estrus. Just two of these tablets when you feel the sexual urges." He said as he handed it to me.

"Thanks, doctor. So um how much do I owe you?" I said while digging through the top pocket that had the bone money in it. "Oh, don't worry about payment. Since it's your first time here, consider it as a welcoming gift. Say, miss Scooby, just a question. When was the last time you've gotten a checkup?"

I titled my head in confusion. A checkup? As in getting checked for ticks? Or, *gulp, shots? I asked him what he meant.

"As in what way a checkup? I don't think I need any shots right now since my vet-er other doctor said I'm up to date."

"Oh no, no, no. I mean by having your female parts and reproduction system checked for anything wrong. Do you want to have one now? I'll also do it for free for your first time here."

It was worse than I thought! Well, maybe not as bad as the shots. But the doc wanted to check out my naughty bits! It sounded familiar to me though. What did Velma and Daphne call them again? Gyne-somethings? OBGYNs? They always were happy after those monthly checkups when they didn't find anything wrong with them so I guess I'm going to have to do those too since I'm female for now. Don't want to get any diseases or something gross happening to my body while I'm here. So I obliged to do so.

"O-okay. I'll do it."

"Splendid! Just need you to take off your cloak and put it on the rack in the office. Then, take a seat on the table and we'll start the examination."

I did what he told me to do and reentered the room, exposing my parts to him.

"Oh my! You probably have the second largest pair in town!" said Saven, mentioning my tits. The comment made me blush a bit and look away.

' _Darn it, why does everybody keeps talking about them?! I mean sure, they're big and noticeable….and so soft like pillows….and oh so good and pleasurable to the touch. Gah! Hold it together, Scoob'!_ My mental state kept seeping into feminine from time to time since I've got here. Stupid sexy female body.

I sat on the table with my rump making a stretching sound on the cushion. I just really wanted to get this over with.

"Okay, before we begin, just want to hear your heart rate really quick."

The doc pulled out a stethoscope and pair of gloves from the top drawers of the cabinet and wore them. He took the metal part and placed it on my right breast. It felt cold enough to let my nipples perk up, becoming stiff. He told me to breathe in and out as he put the piece in certain places of my chest. It tickled my fur quite a bit. He made nonverbal sounds of approval like "Mmhm" a lot.

"Okay, your heart rate sounds normal. Now that's done." He said as he put away the device back into the drawer. "Time to check for any lumps in your breasts." I gripped the cushions after he said that.

His hands squeezed and put pressure on each one of my tits while I tried to muffle my moaning. It almost felt like he was kneading them like dough. Real sensitive, pleasuring dough. He eventually stopped.

"Okay, nothing wrong with you breast tissue. Now on to your breast milk." He exclaimed as he took a small clear glass bowl from the drawer. He held it slightly under my right nipple and then began to pinch and squeeze it, almost like milking a cow.

"…Oooh~" I meekly moaned in response. A stream of milk squirted into the bowl, spilling a few drops. He looked at it thoroughly from the top and the bottom and swirling the liquid with his finger. He even tasted it by lapping some up his tongue, to my surprise! Of course, he did the same for my left one.

"Your breast milk is fine and healthy, nothing tainted. You want to taste?"

Again, I was shocked at his offer, but I actually was curious what it tasted it. I dipped my finger in and licked it. Surprisingly, tasted creamy and slightly sweet.

"Okay, now to check on your genitals." He said while dumping and rinsing the glass bowl. "Now I want you to lie down and spread your legs."

I audibly gulped as I did what he said. I looked at the doctor from my position or at least tried if it weren't for my tits blocking my view as he switched his gloves for a new pair before starting the examination.

"Okay, just try not to move too much when I go in."

I tried to remain calm, taking steady breaths, and embraced myself by gripping the sides of the table cushion tightly. His fingers parted my pussy folds, making my body twitch and a moan escaped my muzzle in response. As he went in deeper and feeling my, I clenched onto the cushions, my fingers digging deep into them to keep still as I let out another yet louder moan. The pleasure was racking up pressure inside of me, it was getting hard to contain myself. Darn it, why did it had to feel so good? I heard squish sound as I felt his fingers when out.

"Good, good. Nothing obstructing the canal. Okay, we're almost done." I looked to see him grab the glass bowl from earlier and back to my vagina. "Just need to collect a sample of cum from you."

I gulped and tensed at the thought that he was going to make me orgasm. I just braced myself for what was to come (my cum that is). His fingers pressed on a nub above my opening that made me yelp and jerked my body slightly. Then he shoved two of them deep into my pussy, thrusting in and out, much thicker than before with just one. I moaned as I felt the pleasure coursing through my body and the pressure rising within me and even though I tried to remain still, I found myself humping the air in tune with the thrusts. I was nearing the peak! The pressure was reaching its limit! Gosh! I couldn't contain myself and with one last thrust!

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh~!"

I came as a spurt splashed into the doc's bowl, some dripping onto the floor. So intense! I just lied there, panting with my tongue hanging out, catching my breath.

"A bit messy there but you did fine!" he said as he wiped some of my juices onto his coat. He then examined it like he did with my breast milk, but thankfully, he didn't taste it. That would've been much weirder. "Looks like everything is clear! You're good to go!"

I sat up and got off the table as I try to regain composure after the sexual act. I was just glad that it was over with. And that I didn't have to pay that'll hurt my funds. Though admittedly in a way I (or the female part of me) liked it.

We both went into the main office where I put my cloak back on. I thanked the doc and shook his hand. But I had mentioned one thing to him that I observed and thought about during the examination.

"Thanks for everything doc. I was surprised how practical it was without any magic."

The doc let out a sigh in response. I hope I didn't offend him in anyway.

"Magic does help at times," he said while levitating his specs with magic as his finger glowed blue. "But I'm more of a practical and paws on type of person. More into science and medicine than with magic at the academy anyways. So do you need anything else?"

"No, nothing right now, doc. Again, thank you."

"Anytime, my dear. Til next time!"

We said our goodbyes and I found myself outside the building. I shielded my eyes from the now setting sun on the horizon. Then, I heard a sound.

' _Grooowwwwl_ '

I placed a hand on my stomach. Didn't realize how hungry I was. Time for dinner! I walked down a section of the market street to look for a restaurant that can satisfy my palate. My nose picked up a pleasant scent, something like a beefy broth, coming from a place called Brews & Stews. Beggars can't be choosers, I guess.

I stepped inside and was greeted with a male whippet with tan fur and white tipped ears in an apron. He led me to a square wooden table with a white table cloth with floral patterns and a long red lit candle and handed me a menu while surrounded by ten more similar tables with plants and lanterns hung up on the ceiling. About a few of them had customers, some couples and families with pups. I eventually ordered a cheap bowl of meat stew with bread and water on the side, not wanting to spend more than needed for a meal. Usually it was always Daphne that paid the bill because of how rich she is due to her parents. But the stew was very delicious nonetheless that I even licked the bowl clean! After I finished my meal, the whippet returned suggesting to stay for dessert. I declined to save on money but I also found out something new about my body.

I felt very full after I had eaten. That I couldn't even think of eating more. And this is coming from one who has a big appetite and eaten plates stacked with piles of food from every buffet section in Vegas. The transformation must have shrunken my stomach to fit my current female human body. I still like food, but I don't feel like eating so much anymore. Not only that, but my mind didn't want to get fat. It was like some kind of nagging sensation in the back of my head that told me to stop eating or else I'll get too fat and become unattractive to any potential male mates. Ugh, starting to sound like Daphne. Man, I can't wait for this year to be over.

I left a small tip and thanked them for the food. I went outside to see the sun disappearing over the horizon and night fully taking over with a starry black sky. A noise of a roaring flame startled me as the stones in the lamp posts ignited, lighting up the marketplace and beyond. A yawn escaped my muzzle soon after. Bedtime is calling my name.

I continued to travel down pass the stores and the city hall until I found myself in front of the two story local inn. I checked the rates on the sign posted on the front: 40 Bones per night. I looked at the amount of money I had left in my pocket which is just under ten after eating. Stingy old witch, wish she could have given me more. But I definitely wasn't going to sleep outside and become vulnerable to the elements and stranger danger. I had no choice but to hope that this Derrick guy would give me a place to sleep.

' _I hope he is good lookin' too!'_

Gah! Stupid female thoughts!

I went pass a few more stores and restaurants until I reached what looked like a housing area. Houses surrounded me that were mainly one story. Most of them made out of wood while others were built with stone and brick. Nearly all of them had some kind of lamp or lighting hanging by the front door and had candles on the window sills. Heading down the partially leaf covered stony path lit by more lamp post and passing by some other dogs or canisapiens on the way until I came to a point where the path stopped and a dirt path started, with more houses along the way.

Shortly, I find myself in front of a white painted one story house that is circular in shape to accommodate its blue wizard hat like rooftop and I could see smoke coming from a chimney stack. The door was illuminated by a lantern like the other houses. But there was dark green sandwich sign in white front that said "Power & Potions".

Just like the witch described it, I was in front of Derrick's house. And judging from the lights coming through the windows, he seems to be home. Butterflies filled my stomach as I approached the front navy blue door. I hoped this guy was kind enough to let me stay the night at the very least and isn't much of a grouch about it since I'm going to be his apprentice after all. I knocked loudly on the door.

"Coming!"

A male voice called from the other side along with approaching footsteps. The doorknob turned as the door swung open.


End file.
